


Better Than Old Toby

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: hobbit_kink, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean get high and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Old Toby

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do an Aidean fic and this is what happened. For [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=9258451#t9258451) prompt that's ages old on hobbit_kink. I haven't written dudesex in a looooooong time so bear with me. Again, I blame vodka for most of this. Any mistakes or inconsistencies can be blamed on vodka as well.

"You wanna hang tonight, right?" Aidan asks during a break, nudging Dean with the hilt of his sword.

Dean raises an eyebrow in response. With Aidan, hanging out always tended to lead to sex, and after a long day of shooting a fight scene, of running around and trying to hit marks and stab at tennis balls, Dean figures he'd probably just go home and pass out on the couch when they finally get done. "Was thinking I'd just relax, maybe."

"Ah." Aidan's face darkens, and immediately Dean feels bad. Aidan's been running around as much as he has, maybe he did just want to hang out. They were friends, after all- it wasn't like Aidan fucking him against the door of his trailer was the only part of their relationship.

"Maybe we can relax together?" he suggests. "Watch a movie or something?"

Aidan grins back at him. "Yeah. Or something..." The look in Aidan's eyes as he trails off worries Dean a little, but then Peter calls them back onto the set and he forgets all about it.

That is, until Aidan comes stumbling into his trailer later that night with a grin on his face. He plops down onto the couch and practically snuggles his face into Dean's. "Hey," he says, the dumbest look ever on his face that's barely an inch away from Dean's.

Dean inhales a bit, and it's not Aidan's usual smoky smell. There's something else to it, something almost earthy that he recognizes, and his eyes widen at the realization. "Aidan..." Dean starts accusingly.

"Deano..." he counters, matching Dean's tone.

"Are you high?" he asks, feeling like an inquisitive parent. He feels it even more when Aidan doesn't respond, just pouts with a guilty look on his face. Dean reaches out and rubs at Aidan's forearm the way he knows Aidan likes. "C'mon, Aid..."

Aidan melts like butter. "Maybe a little. I had to make sure it was good stuff before I bought some for us."

That's when Dean notices the bag Aidan had dropped on the kitchen table. "You didn't..."

"It's legal here!" Aidan proclaims.

"No, it's not," Dean replies, shaking his head. "I live here, I think I would know." Sure, it hadn't stopped him and his friends when he was younger, but that was ages ago. And not on the set of a ridiculously high-budgeted movie with literally thousands of cast and crew.

Aidan pouts. "But the guy I bought it from said it was..."

Dean scoffs. "Of course a drug dealer would tell you that." He softens a bit when he sees the hurt look on Aidan's face. "Sorry. You made an effort..."

"I did!" Aidan says proudly. He gets up and runs over to his bag, producing a baggie of weed and two of the pipes they've used on set.

Dean's eyes narrow. "Do I even want to know how long you've been planning this?"

"I've had these for a while, actually," Aidan says, running his fingers along one of the pipes. "Asked Peter if I could use them for proper tobacco, not that prop stuff they have us use on set. Didn't get the pot till tonight, though." He opens up the baggie and starts carefully packing one of the pipes, and even if Dean had wanted to say no, the adorable look of concentration on Aidan's face wouldn't have let him.

"Guess I can't talk you out of this one, huh?" he asks, watching Aidan with an amused expression on his face.

Aidan's grin grows wider and he shakes his head as he starts on the other pipe. "Nah. This is happening, Deano. Embrace it."

Dean shrugs before getting up to lock the door to his trailer.

 

In the haze of the smoke, Aidan's eyes seem to sparkle even more. Dean's not sure if it's how he's seeing Aidan now or if it's just how Aidan is now. Because there's something beautiful about the way he holds the pipe between his fingers, how he lets the smoke fall out of his mouth. Aidan always looks happier with a cigarette in his mouth- he's mentioned on multiple occasions that he likes nicotine more than most people- but now his pipe is balancing on the edges of a smile so wide it might split his face in two.

They'd shifted to the bed at some point- they'd started off shoulder to shoulder propped up against the wall, but as his pipe got emptier, Aidan had shifted down to sprawl out with his head in Dean's lap, blowing smoke rings up into his face and smirking. Dean just smiles back at him, content with the weight of Aidan's body on his.

"Is this relaxing enough for you?" Aidan asks eventually, his words cutting through the silence and the smoky clouds between them. Dean doesn't say anything, just takes another hit and reaches down to rub at Aidan's face, scratching at his stubble a little. Aidan makes a long contented noise in the back of his throat and Dean can feel it vibrate against his lap. It's nice, and the thought creeps into Dean's mind that maybe he's not too tired to hook up tonight.

Dean's hand moves to Aidan's hair as the Irishman starts talking about how weird it is that seasons are different here, like he'd just realized it after months in New Zealand. "It's always been that way, Aid," he says, softly massaging Aidan's scalp.

"When you were a kid, too?" he asks, eyes wide.

Dean giggles quietly and nods. "For forever."

Aidan considers this for a moment, inhaling deeply on his pipe. He stretches his whole body out like an oversized cat, then readjusts so he's curled into Dean's chest. "You're relaxed, right? Because that's what this whole thing was about."

Dean nods. "You already asked that, but yeah, I'm still relaxed."

"Good." Aidan's fingers play in Dean's shirt- not really egging him to take it off, just rubbing at the fabric, and it's nice. He takes another hit on his pipe, and he's so concentrated on it he almost misses when Aidan kisses his neck.

But how could he really miss it, because Aidan's lips are like a lightning bolt on his skin. It's the softest touch but he feels it in every inch of his body. Dean knows his senses are on overdrive right now, he knows it- but that doesn't make him jump any less.

"Shit, sorry," Aidan mutters, except he doesn't look that sorry at all. His face is scrunched up in a grin and Dean pulls Aidan up by his hair to kiss him hard on the lips and wipe that grin off his face.

"I hate you," he murmurs.

Aidan laughs, still grinning. "No, you really don't." He kisses Dean again, his fingers still curled in Dean's shirt. It's a slower kiss this time, but Dean can feel it from his lips to his fingers to his cock.

Suddenly it's hot, too hot, and Dean starts pushing at his shirt. Aidan laughs again and helps Dean get the offending shirt over his head. He immediately starts pressing hot kisses to Dean's chest, every single one making Dean's cock jump more and more in his jeans. "Fuck," Dean groans.

Aidan stops what he's doing and arches an eyebrow. "If you want to." His eyes are dark, his hands are warm against Dean's skin, and his cock is hard against Dean's thigh.

"Yeah," Dean breathes out. "I definitely want to."

 

When Aidan finally slips a finger into Dean, he laughs a little. "Thought you were relaxed, Deano," he quips.

Dean half raises his hand and gives him the finger. "That was before you - fuck - had your fingers in my ass."

Aidan frowns. "D'you not like it? Because I can stop."

Dean reaches down and wraps his fingers around Aidan's wrist before he can move it. "Don't."

"That's what I thought," Aidan says with a smirk.

Dean lets go of Aidan's wrist and his fingers go back to wrap around his cock, stroking slowly as he admires the look of concentration on Aidan's face. He's biting his lower lip as he works another finger in, soliciting a moan from Dean.

It just feels so incredible, though- the way Aidan's fingers move inside him. He can feel the stretch in every inch of his body and when Aidan nudges his thighs more apart and sucks lightly at the bend in Dean's knee, Dean groans louder than he thinks he ever has before.

"God, I love it when you're like this," Aidan murmurs. "Open and wanting and just so fucking hot." He curls his fingers and Dean cries out. "Christ, I bet you could come like this. Just from my fingers. Think you could?"

It sounds like heaven, with Aidan sliding his fingers in and out like it's the simplest thing in the world, like it isn't setting every nerve in Dean's body on fire. "Didn't you want to fuck me, though?"

Aidan shrugs his shoulders. "I like this. Watching you come undone, the way your legs are shaking... nah, I'm just gonna do this till you come." He grins and twists his fingers and Dean swears loudly. "Fuck, just like that, Deano. You're so gorgeous when you're like this, even with that dumb ass Kili goatee."

"You're Kili," Dean starts, then Aidan curls his fingers again and it gets caught in a moan..

"Don't care. Not right now, not when you're making those sounds." Aidan runs his tongue across his lips and leans down to kiss Dean. He licks into Dean's mouth and swallows the groan Dean lets out. His fingers slow a little and Dean rocks his hips up into Aidan's hand to remind him to move. Aidan just laughs. "Fuckin' impatient, god. I'm getting there, darlin', hold on."

Dean smiles as Aidan mumbles on some more about how hot he looks. Aidan's usually talkative during sex, but more in a vulgar, bossy, "I need you to come right now come on Dean come for me" way. This was more of a mindless babble that probably had more to do with the weed than anything else, but Dean kinda liked it. After being yelled at by Peter all day, it's nice to hear a few thousand compliments thrown at him.

"You're just... hot," Aidan finishes. Dean grins down at him and ruffles his hair up. His fingers play in the strands, wondering just how Aidan managed to keep his hair that soft when it's under a wig all day. He's so distracted that it keeps him from going over the edge when Aidan adds a third finger.

"Aid, god, so good," he chokes out.

Aidan grins like he knows how good it is and slides his other hand up to wrap around Dean's cock. He curls his fingers again inside Dean and it only takes a few more strokes before Dean comes on his stomach, panting and shaking.

"I knew I could do it," Aidan says proudly. Dean rolls his eyes and pulls Aidan on top of him for a kiss. Aidan grins into the kiss and flips them over so Dean's on top of him. "So, are you gonna blow me?" he asks.

Dean rolls his eyes, because that's the Aidan he's used to, but slides down Aidan's body anyways. Aidan's cock is hard and leaking and when Dean reaches out his tongue to lick off a bit of precome Aidan moans loudly.

"Fuck yes, Deano, that's it, more," he babbles.

Dean sucks at the head of Aidan's cock then works his lips down further, reveling in the way Aidan moans. It's loud and uninhibited, like he doesn't care who hears him, and it honestly eggs Dean on even more.

Aidan's hips thrust a little, trying to get Dean to take more, and Dean is so into everything about this moment that he just lets Aidan do it, lets him fuck his throat a little. Aidan's hands move to rub against the stubble on Dean's cheeks and the extra stimulation makes Dean groan a bit around Aidan's cock.

"C'mon, Dean, I'm close," Aidan pleads, and Dean believes it, the way Aidan is shuddering on the bed. He moves back up Aidan's chest and kisses him, his fingers closing around Aidan's cock and stroking in the same rhythm he'd had with his mouth. Aidan groans and comes over Dean's hand, whimpering a little bit into Dean's mouth.

 

When they've cleaned up, Aidan flops back down on the bed next to Dean. "So, are you more relaxed now?" he asks with a grin.

Dean smiles back. "For the thousandth time, yes. You made a good call, congratulations."

"Yeah I did," Aidan proclaims, stretching out on his back on the bed. "Way better than that Old Toby shit."

Dean just nods and curls into the warmth of Aidan's chest.


End file.
